Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus configured to wirelessly receive power from an external apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been known a power supply system including a power supply apparatus provided with a primary coil for wirelessly outputting power without being connected via a connector, and an electronic apparatus provided with a secondary coil for wirelessly receiving the power supplied from the power supply apparatus.
In such a power supply system, there has been known that the electronic apparatus charges a battery with use of the power received from the power supply apparatus via the secondary coil as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-275266.